


To Fit In

by Emono



Series: The Family AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brainwashing, Brief Smut, Daddy Kink, Just read the AU description inside and use your best judgement, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Polyamory, dark themes, family references like "brothers" but in a creepy cult way not an incest way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a very pregnant, very happy Omega. He has his Lads and he has his Alpha. He just wants them to be a complete family. He just wants them to stay, forever, and what Michael wants Michael gets. </p><p>aka: Geoff collects abused Omega boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fit In

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of an AU that only exists in my head. 
> 
> The Family AU: Geoff collects abused boys. He travels, he’s got family money, and Michael is his first boy. Michael is basically a fucking sociopath - and he’s the one that convinces Geoff to collect more boys. See, Michael has this Daddy kink, and he takes it way too far with Geoff and Geoff digs it, feeds off the deep need to be loved and have something to protect and love in return. So they take in broken, abused Lads with no one to love them and nowhere to go. Boys no one is going to miss, no one is going to look for. They create a family - Geoff is their Daddy, and they’re his boys (NOT fucking calling them sons, it’s not like that), but they’re bound as “brothers”. It’s super kinky and wrong and fucking WEIRD but basically they’re brainwashed - Daddy knows best and all that. Michael is the one behind it really but Geoff has a dark possessive streak within him. He’s been useless his whole life and now he’s getting a family to protect and Michael is all silky whispers in his ear about it. This would be dubcon but they are hella into it and completely brainwashed and I am not planning to unbrainwash them anytime ever. BUT - this one drabble is an ABO AU of it. The original AU in my head is NOT ABO for once. It’s dark and so many shades of wrong and I don’t like putting that kind of stuff with ABO if I can help it - there’s enough of that out there.

  
  


Michael mostly took online classes but this semester he only had two classes on campus. He didn’t like leaving the safety of the compound and driving into the city without his boys or his Daddy but it was nice to interact with people his age. He was an Omega in a delicate condition after all. He knew what men liked, what Alphas liked, and he could feel the lustful stares that followed him. He used to be afraid of stares like that, at one point he thrived on them, and for that long, dark time he knew they meant money.

 

But now he brushed them off.

 

He made a few friends in his classes and when he was in the city he stuck around to have coffee with them, lunches between classes, fun little friend dates that made him feel normal. He would have rather hung out like this with Gavin or Ray but they couldn’t all be seen together too much. 

 

Geoff had spent so much money on the ranch house, on the five acres of land and privacy fence. It was where they had finally settled down, a place for them to further their little family and have a life together. Michael was almost certain none of their families were looking for them. But if they were, they couldn’t let the police catch on.

 

MIles was a great guy. Funny, cute, a complete nerd who was majoring in animation with a minor in Psych. He was a flirt and a Beta, and Michael like having him around. They’d ordered foamy, sweet coffee drinks that warmed their palms and helped ease the stress of a difficult history lecture. Michael was pursuing a double major in Sociology and Psych, two horribly difficult subjects for him, but he was trying.

 

Geoff said it was good for him to see how actions affected people, how humanity functioned. Geoff wanted him to see and understand what he couldn’t always feel.

 

“How are you?” Miles asked suddenly, pointedly looking at his stomach. The t-shirt clung invitingly to the slight curve of his stomach. He was only three months along but he was showing so pretty already. Michael laid a hand over his stomach and smiled, cooing under his breath. He was proud of his bump, of his pup.

 

“Really good,” Michael promised. “I went to the OB just last week. She says I’m coming along great so far. I’ve got all the vitamins I could ever need. Most of them taste like shit but it’s toned down the morning sickness.”

 

“That’s really good.” Miles turned his spoon through his coffee, bringing the metal up to lick off the foam. “It’s none of my business and you can tell me to fuck off, but uh...is the dad in the picture?”

 

Michael rubbed a thumb over the taut skin and smiled brightly. “Oh yes. Dad’s definitely in the picture.”

 

“Is he an Alpha?”

 

“Mmhm,” Michael hummed, picking up his cup and taking a small sip. Vanilla washed over his tongue and he thought of how the baby was going to be addicted to sweet things. He’d need to cut back on the sugar and caffeine soon but it was hard to give up. “And he’s spoiling me. He really should be firmer and stop giving into all my cravings but I’ve got him whipped.”

 

“That’s pretty awesome,” Miles snickered. “You deserve the best, man. Seriously. That pup is going to be loved.”

 

Michael barely held back a flinch, mask slipping. “They already are.”

 

“No doubt,” Miles relented, sensing something a little off about his friend’s tone. “So do you want to get together before class on Thursday and go over our notes?”

 

Michael put on a smile and nodded, palm cradling his belly protectively. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

 

o0o

 

Michael breathed a sigh of relief when he walked through the front door. Coming home was the sweetest sensation. After years without a home he always  got a rush of rush of elation when he closed the door behind him and knew he was safe. This was where his family, his pack, and soon his pup lived. The air was cool and the TV was on low, the ceiling fan whirring away. The house was colored in shades of red and tan, silver accents, all decorated by Michael himself. Geoff had given him a couple catalogs and took him shopping in the city when they moved here and he made it in the vision of his long hidden dreams. He could smell dinner - rolls, baking mac and cheese, and chicken. His stomach rumbled.

 

Michael headed straight for the kitchen and smiled when he saw Gavin fussing over the packed oven. He cooed and the other Omega jumped up, accidentally slamming the oven door and startling himself. The flustered Brit quickly smiled back when he realized who it was.

 

“My Michael,” Gavin crooned, coming toward him with his hands held out. He cupped each side of Michael’s swollen belly and leaned in for a kiss. “How was school, love? Not too stressful?”

 

“It was fine,” Michael promised, brushing their noses. “You’re making dinner? Where’s Daddy?”

 

That word, that title. It came natural to Michael but it sounded strange out loud. It was his oldest trick around the boys. Branding Geoff as  _ Daddy  _ at every opportunity to remind them just what the Alpha was to them. It worked like a charm.

 

“He took Ray out for a reward,” Gavin replied, palms massaging the swell of his mate’s belly. “Ray’s improved so much on his art and he cleaned the house today. They’re going to get some high quality paint and frames for him.”

 

“It’ll be great to hang up some of his stuff properly instead of tacking it on the fridge,” Michael chuckled, glancing at the broad chrome fridge. Small sketches were held with strong magnets all over it. Some were Gavin’s cute little stick drawings, others were heavily detailed - a cut of Michael’s eyes, Geoff’s tattoos, the long slope of Gavin’s back. Artist renderings. “He’s getting so good, so fast. Daddy was right - he needed a hobby besides video games.”

 

“And yet he still has the highest gamerscore in this house,” Gavin teased, pecking another kiss on his mate’s lips. “Dinner should be done soon, half an hour. Get off your feet and let me get you some juice.”

 

“Look who’s turning into a caretaker,” Michael commented sweetly, walking over to the kitchen bar and easing onto one of the cushioned stools. He dropped his messenger bag on the marble counter with a sigh and rubbed his belly. “You’ve gone maternal on me lately, Gavvy.”

 

Gavin hummed thoughtfully and dug through the fridge. He pulled out a bottle packed full of Geoff’s homemade fruit shakes. It had fresh fruit and pure juice plus extra vitamins from Michael’s OB. The bottle had  **_M_ ** scrawled on it, others in the fridge door labeled with an  **_R_ ** or  **_G_ ** that had the same goodness minus prenatal. He screwed off the lid and brought it over to Michael with a smile, getting his hand caught between two sure ones. He lowered his gaze shyly but fluttered under Michael’s attention. The way the older Omega drew his fingers over his knuckles and down his palm made him shiver pleasantly. 

 

“Really,” Michael insisted gently, trying to meet his gaze. “You’ve been cooking and nesting a lot lately. You’ve taken such good care of me and I’m only three months in.”

 

“I just want you and the little one safe.”

 

Michael tugged on Gavin until he got the Brit between his knees. He let go of Gavin’s hands and cupped his hips instead, thumbs tracing the line of his hip bones above the line of his loose jeans. “Gavvy. Haven’t you ever thought about it?”

 

“I don’t know, Michael,” Gavin tisked uncertainty. “I’m not exactly the baby-having kind of Omega. Babies don’t like me anyways and taking care of you is one thing, taking care of a pup full time…”

 

Michael dipped his thumbs low and rubbed just above the Omega’s soft cock, purring in the back of his throat. Gavin swayed a little and his lashes fell low. Michael eased him into that sweet headspace Geoff had created for them all - fuzzy, warm, full of family feelings. The silver bond bites on all their throats throbbed as one under the same powerful Alpha who protected and loved them. 

 

“Gavin,” Michael pitched low, tender, pressing carefully on all the right buttons to get his boy to truly listen to him. “Don’t you want to feel this joy?”

 

“I’m not sure,” he muttered, watching with a breathless hitch as Michael’s hands slid up to splay over his flat stomach. “Michael…I don’t think it’s for me.”

 

“Don’t you want a little pup of your own?” Michael pushed, casting puppy eyes up at the unsure Omega. “It would be so gorgeous, Gavvy. Your gorgeous eyes and maybe blonde, so tiny it would make you cry. You’d nurse it and love it, sleep so soundly with it curled up on your chest. Maybe a little girl?” Gavin’s lashes fluttered and Michael kept his victorious smirk down to a warm smile. “She’d be your spoiled princess and she’d grow up so loved.”

 

“After my father, I said...I said I’d never have kids,” Gavin admitted quietly, watching his mate pet his stomach. “I’m still not sure if I would.”

 

“It’d be different,” Michael swore. “Don’t you think I was worried too about my pup?”

 

Gavin’s eyes shot up to his mate’s face. “ _ Nothing _ will happen to it.”

 

“And if you have a pup, it will be the most adored little one to ever live,” Michael assured him, squeezing at his belly. Gavin smiled and blanketed the hands on him with his own. “Every pup born under our roof will be a little prince or princess. They will be loved, cherished, protected, and they will have the family we all deserved and wanted.”

 

Gavin wet his lips, a thoughtful furrow to his brow. “Geoff would make sure of it…”

 

“Of course he would. He loves us, and he wants kids so badly.”

 

Gavin let out a wounded little noise. “Michael, I-”

 

“Our babies would be playmates,” Michael chittered musically and gave Gavin a playful little shake. “Think about it! They’d be  _ brothers _ , like us.”

 

Gavin whimpered and Michael stood up, hugging him around the waist and pressing them close. He kissed Gavin and the Omega melted into him, falling right into his honeytrap. Michael broke the kiss to rub their cheeks, scenting him. Gavin chittered back and looped an arm around him, the other hand coming up to rub his baby bump.

 

“It would make Daddy  _ so _ happy,” Michael whispered into his ear, breath tickling the sensitive skin. 

 

Gavin worried his lip between his teeth. “It would?”

 

“Oh  _ yes _ . Gavvy, he wants us all to be happy and have a family.” Michael nipped the scent gland hidden beneath Gavin’s jaw, biting hard enough to send a shot of hormones through the Brit’s blood. He felt Gavin shudder under his teeth and he knew that he’d hit the sweet spot. “Giving him another pup would make him the happiest Alpha in the whole world.”

 

Gavin tilted his head back, eyes closed and mouth parted in a silent moan.

 

“You’re such a good boy for Daddy,” Michael murmured against his throat. “Gavvy, baby, will you do something for me?” 

 

“Anything, Michael,” Gavin promised with an airy, needy voice.

 

“I want you to go to the bathroom and flush your birth control,” Michael demanded in a silky soft tone that made the other Omega purr, fingers carefully tucking his hair behind his ear with great affection. “I think it’s time for you to finally have everything you wanted.”

 

o0o0o0o

 

_ Two weeks later _

 

Michael woke up from an impromptu nap on the couch. Ray had been rubbing his sore feet and he’d fallen asleep during their movie. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, blinking at the blinds and noticing the sun had gone down. Ray was fast asleep on his legs, cheek resting on his inner thigh and breathing steady.

 

“My beautiful little brother,” Michael purred, petting through dark hair. He was about to wake the young Omega up when he heard breathy grunts and moans from across the house. Michael eased Ray’s head out from between his thighs and laid the boy out, curling himself out of the way and placing him on a couch pillow. He’d come back for him in a few minutes but he wanted to confirm his suspicions. 

 

The pregnant Omega made his way upstairs to the bedrooms and tip-toed to Geoff’s room. The door was wide open so he kept close to the wall, not really sneaking but not wanting to interrupt. He peaked around the corner and broke out into a Cheshire grin. 

 

Gavin was down on his elbows and knees, hands fisted in the sheets and naked flesh glistening in fresh sweat. He was panting and moaning into the bedding, lips swollen and cherry red with a high flush on his cheeks. Geoff was behind him, hands curled tight in the dip of the Omega’s thigh and hip. He was rocking Gavin onto his cock with smooth, deep thrusts that seemed to have them both shaking in pleasure. 

 

Michael admired how gorgeous their Daddy was, strong shoulders and arms roped with muscle, tattoos dancing with each flex. The start of a beard, the bedroom eyes, the dark hair between his legs and dusted heavy over his thighs. Though he was buried deep inside Gavin’s snug hole, Michael knew exactly how beautiful that cock was. Thick, heavy, with a flared head and a curved silver barbell through the tip.

 

From Gavin’s slack mouth and rolling hips, he was enjoying every inch of it. 

 

“Alpha!” Gavin mewled, word hitching as he was jolted forward with a particular hard fuck. The man bottomed out and Michael guessed the Omega was feeling Geoff’s forming knot. “Do it! Do it, please. I-I want it so bad.”

 

“ ‘Course you do, sweet boy,” the Alpha growled. He slid a hand down the line of Gavin’s back and curled his hand around his nape, squeezing until he got a pathetic little noise from his mate. “Ask me nicely.”

 

Gavin whined and pushed back harder. Michael could see the way the Omega’s thighs tensed and he knew he was baring down on their Alpha. Geoff growled and pinned the boy to the bed, cheek pressed to the bedding and finger pawing desperately at the sheet. 

 

“If you want it, boy, you have to ask for it,” Geoff demanded, panting through grit teeth as he plowed into his mate’s slick, welcoming hole. “I want to hear it.”

 

“Breed me, Alpha!” Gavin blurted out, throat catching on the words as he arched up further into each rocking thrust. “I want your pup. I-I want be like Michael, please...I want to have your little one. More than one. Whatever you want.” He raked his fingers down the bed and his lower lip quivered as Geoff’s hips slowed to a deep grind. “Want to give you a family, all of us. I-I want to catch.”

 

Geoff carded inked fingers through the boy’s fluffy hair and got a purr.

 

“I want to be your good boy, Daddy,” Gavin confessed, tilting his head back into the comforting touch. “ _ Please _ . It’s...it’s all I want.”

 

Michael cupped his baby bump and felt the cool grip of satisfaction in his chest. All he had to do now was convince Ray he wanted a baby as well and his boys would be completely bound. They would never leave their pups, and Michael had been weaving sticky sweet webs of fatherhood over Geoff since the beginning. He had the Alpha so wrapped up in the blessed idea of being a father that he knew there would be no parting him from his pups. 

 

_ No one’s going to leave us, little one _ , Michael promised his baby.  _ I’ll keep them so happy and tangled up that they won’t have time to think about anything else. We’re never going to be alone again. Daddy’s going to take care of us and you’re going to have lots of brothers and sisters. _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
